Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle resin part applied to a vehicle such as an automobile and a vehicle resin part manufacturing method.
Related Art
Conventionally, as an example of a vehicle resin part applied to a vehicle such as an automobile, there has been the vehicle seat leg cover disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (JP-A) No. 2013-203217. The leg cover is equipped with: a rear end engagement piece; a pair of right and left opposing engagement pieces that have a notch interposed between them and are formed in positions sufficiently away from, on the front side of, the rear end engagement piece; and a pair of right and left opposing engagement pieces that are formed in positions adjacent to, and on the front side of, the rear end engagement piece. Furthermore, the opposing engagement pieces are each molded in the shape of a cantilever beam that hangs down from a ceiling portion of the leg cover and has a hook (claw) on its distal end. Additionally, the hooks of the opposing engagement pieces project in directions toward one another, and the hooks engage with engagement holes formed in corresponding positions in a leg bracket.
However, in a case where this kind of vehicle resin part is molded using a forming mold, slanted slide molds become necessary in order to mold the hooks (raised portions) on the opposing engagement pieces (molded portions). For this reason, in addition to the undercut amounts (raised amounts) of the raised portions, it is necessary to ensure space for moving the slanted slide molds in the undercut direction to remove the slanted slide molds from between the opposing molded portions. As a result, in a case where the distance between the opposing molded portions forming the raised portions is narrow, it becomes difficult to form the raised portions on the opposing molded portions using the slanted slide molds.